


Baby Sloths

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Starbright [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Oh Hey It's The First Installment With No Angst In This Series, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Everyone is born with a clear jewel in the middle of their forehead which, upon meeting their soulmate, will turn the color of their soulmate's eyes.Smol Ren and smol Nora. Need I say more?





	

~ Baby Sloths ~

He sees the girl's soulmate jewel turn pink, and that's what finally gives him the courage to step forward.

"Leave her alone."

Even though he is shaking as he says it, the other children scatter at the very notion that someone intends to stand up to them.

He reaches out a hand to help her up. She stares at his forehead for a long moment before taking it, breaking into a grin as she realizes.

As he tugs her in the direction of the bakery, she looks back over her shoulder regretfully at the moldy bread.

"Leave it," he says. "We'll get something fresh..."

~oOo~

**Author's Note:**

> Annnnnd you all know what happened after that, but I wanted this to be fluff, damn it.


End file.
